Thieving Beauty
by Rexfan97
Summary: Lilithah Everglean was your normal twelve year old orphan. She was the slave for a prominent family in Morrowind, escaped during the Red Mountain irruption, then went to Windhelm and became the second half to the famous thieving duo Shadow Ravens, but when her twin in crime is killed she now must rely on people she thought she could never trust, the Thieves Guild.


The year was 4E 197. It was a cold, wet Frostfall in Windhelm. I remember it quite well. I was outside standing by Candlehearth Hall. Many thought that I was just a street tramp with my dirty brown hair and hand me down clothes. It didn't help that I was a Dunmer. In that gods forsaken city if you were a Dunmer you were probably treated horribly. I hated it there. Not as much as I hated Morrowind though. Being a slave didn't help matters either. You see, I'm a runaway slave from one of the royal families in Morrowind. In the confusion when the red mountain erupted I was able to get away. To many Dunmers it was a curse, but to me it was a godsend. I could finally get away from the slave life and live a different one. What I didn't know was that the Dunmer were not treated kindly in Windhelm. As I was saying I was standing by Candlehearth Hall waiting for my twin. She isn't really my twin, but that's the way I see her. Her name is Elizabeth and she is also a Dunmer just like me. She showed me how to survive in this cold and unforgiving see, we are the best thieves in all of Tameriel. We could steal a ring right off of Ulfric's finger without him knowing. Trust me, we've done it already. We didn't normally steal from the other Dunmer. That was our rule. Steal from the rich and not the Dunmer. Most of them are really nice and Ambarys always gave Liz and me some milk and bread. He also allowed us to stay upstairs in the Genisis Cornerclub. It was better than sleeping outside. There was a warm fire and good company. Liz and I sometimes sat in the Candlehearth Hall and just listened in on every thing. Best way to get information is to listen in on what is being said. Apparently the thieves guild was slowly working its way back up. That means there were going to be a lot more thieves running around in our territory. How fun. I'm sure you got the sarcasm there. But if there was nothing for them to steal then Liz and me were doing just fine. That's why I was standing outside freezing my ass off waiting for Liz to get back. That was when I heard a scream that I would know anywhere.

"Liz," I whispered before I took off running toward the sound. I ran towards the palace of the kings taking the short cut that is in the courtyard. I ran around the corner of the short cut before I heard the scream again.

"Don't worry sis. I'm coming," I said to myself. I knew what house it was coming from. Hjerim. The house where the one girl was killed. I gulped a little knowing that meant I'd have to go into that house. I walked up toward the door. I looked around trying to see if anyone was around. Nothing. No guard. No people. Nothing was out on that night. I took a pick out of my pocket on my shirt and quickly inserted it into the lock. Turning as gently as you would a sleeping babe, I waited until I heard the reassuring click of the lock being forced to unlock. I slowly pushed open the door, praying to Azura that it wouldn't squeak and alert anyone of my presence. I got it open enough so I could slip in. As I went in I heard Liz's scream coming from the back room, but I couldn't see anything. Taking a deep breathe I slowly slinked into the back room, wary of my surroundings. I entered the room that once looked like it could have belonged to a child. I tilted my head to the side wondering who it used to belong to. I once again heard Liz's scream, this time coming from beside me in the…wardrobe. That is strange. I slowly walked over to it and opened the door. Nothing was there. Just the back paneling. I decided to gently push on the paneling remembering from my days in Riften, when I would sneak into someone named Mercer's house. He also had a wardrobe that you could go behind.

As I pushed open the paneling I heard Liz scream which was abruptly cut off with a wet gurgling sound. I saw a man with his back towards me. On this alter like table was Liz with her throat slit. The man turned around and to my surprise it was Calixto Corrium. He was the one Liz and me called Uncle Calix. He started to slowly walk to me and I started to step back. One step, two, three, thud. I had ran into the false paneling of the wardrobe. I started to panic. Was this how I was going to die? By someone I thought I could trust. As he came closer I could see the embalming tool he used to kill Liz. It was black handled with a silver blade. It still had fresh blood on it. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Liz staring at us with lifeless eyes.

"Why? Why would you do this to us Uncle Calix?" I pled fearing that this was just some sick fetish.

"To gain what was lost back little child and you and your sister were the perfect candidates for what I need." He told me with a mad gleam in his eyes. He was covered from head to toe in Liz's blood. I was now truly terrified and appalled. The one who has been keeping the guards off of our backs was doing so for his own gain. As I was staring at Liz I heard, rather than felt the paneling give away. Just as Calixto took a swing at me I fell backwards into someone. We both fell to the floor in an ungraceful pile.

"Oof!" I heard a female say from beneath me. With the way we fell I could tell I was on her lower abdomen. Next sound I heard was Calixto yell out "Die!" before he lunged at us. I immediately rolled to my right while the woman rolled to her left.

The embalming tool got stuck in the wood floor. As he was trying to pull it out the woman pulled out a dagger that looked to be made of something black and red. I grabbed the top of an Ale bottle. Figuring it would be better than nothing since I forgot my elven dagger at Genisis Cornerclub. He finally got it unstuck and turned to face the other woman.

"So you're the one that has been poking around and causing me trouble? No worries. I can deal with you first then the child," he said with a cruel yet amused smile like he was actually having fun trying to kill us.

"You may try, Mr. Corrium, but you will not succeed," the woman said in a horse voice like she had been yelling too much. Then they both lunged at each other, weapons drawn and itching for blood on this ominous night. As I was watching them fight I noticed the armor the woman was wearing. It looked like something made from the void itself with the coloring being that of void salts. There looked to have also been an engraving of a crow on the chest plate. I couldn't tell what her face looked like due to the full face mask that was connected to the hood. All you could hear was the clashing of the two blades. Clink, clink, clink. Rip. Calixto's blade made a rip in her armor. Must have been a type of light armor, maybe leather. They are easy to rip. It didn't phase the woman at all. If anything it made her fight harder. Everything became a bit of a blur with how fast they were fighting. Next thing I know Calixto had knocked her weapon out of her hand and was about to stab her. My gut wouldn't allow me to just let that happen so from my spot in the middle of the dining room I leaped into the center of them and took the blow, and let me tell you it hurt. If anyone tells you being stabbed in the neck doesn't hurt, tell them they are crazy. Anyways I could tell it hit something major with the amount of blood I was loosing in such a short amount of time. Both the woman and Calixto were shocked to say the least. The woman because a child she didn't know just saved her ass from being killed, and Calixto because I was the shy one out of Liz and myself, and for me to do something like I just did was a little bit surprising.

I was just sitting by the door frame that lead into the child's bedroom. I was holding my hand around the embalming tool feeling it slightly jut out the back of my shoulder. Calixto then slightly smiled at me and walked over. The woman was still in shock about me jumping in front of her so she wasn't paying attention to him. By now he was standing in front of me and he reached a hand out and grabbed the embalming tool. He lied and said "Don't worry sweetie, it won't hurt forever." He then ripped the embalming tool up, and around my screams you heard the piece that was jutted out scraping along the wooden frame of the door.

"Aargh!" I yelled out which woke the girl from earlier out of her stupor.

"Leave the girl alone Calixto!" She yelled out getting up and grabbing her dagger. She then tackled Calixto down to the floor and they started to wrestle. My vision was slowly blacking out. I watched as the woman killed Calitxto then walked over to me.

"Stay…me help…way." She told me. I tried to nod my head but it felt like it was made out of ebony. She took out the embalming tool which made me black out and when I woke up I was in what appeared to be a cistern. I looked to my right to see a woman. That's when it all came back to me. I tried to sit up but the woman was up and pushing me back down on to the bed.

"You need to stay down. We don't want the stitches to rip out" she said in the horse voice that I didn't mind listening to.

"Liz." I said hoping that that part was just a dream.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said a grim smile on her face. I laid back, my mind numb. My twin in crime was dead. How was I supposed to survive now? I couldn't do it without her. It was just impossible. I started to cry softly at first but getting louder as time wore on. The woman pulled a curtain that I hadn't seen around us so I could grieve in peace. She then grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on the top of it. I allowed my crying and her actions to lull me to sleep. Before I finally lost conscious I heard her say "I'm sorry" again but it sounded like she was sorry for more than just the death of my twin.

wayoman killed Calitxtos slowly


End file.
